The Challenges We Face
by Agent Yaoi
Summary: Anthony Edward Stark, son of Howard Stark had a friend. He also had an "Uncle". But the problem was, they weren't human. One was a giant wolf, growing by the day and the other a green-eyed Norse god. Anthony also had an abusive father and overprotective goddess of death as a sister. He lived his whole life with their secrets. Now with the Avengers Initiative here they're in danger.
1. Prologue

The calmed wind blew through the trees of the luscious green forest. The grass petals fluttered as the wind past as did the bushes and all was at peace in the small clearing. The stream of water that led upstream to a lake, which then above was a waterfall was blue and colorful rocks struck out from under the earth. The day was still young with the sun that was held high overhead in the light blue sky with only cirrus clouds moving in the blue depths. The wind blew and ruffled the grass and trees and laughter of a young child echoed. The laughter increased in volume as it got closer to the clearing. A boy, only of the age of five burst through the bushes and into the clearing laughing loudly as he turned his head back to the forest.

"Fenny! Come on you slow poke!" The boy called as he started to jog towards the stream of water. He heard a bark of laughter and he turned around just in time to see a giant ball of black fur leap at him. The boy yelped as the new weight sent him to the soft grass floor. When he opened his eyes that he never remember closing he looked up into the mismatched eyes of a wolf. The wolfs pink tongue hanged out of his mouth as it panted. It's dark green and blue stared into the child's brown eyes and then leaned down and licked his face. "Ew," the child whined, "Fenny that's gross." The wolf chuckled and leaned back and sat on its haunches to let the boy sit up.

"You did call me a slow poke." The boy chuckled and wrapped his arms around the furry neck of the wolf. They sat there in silence and watched as the grass petals moved and how the clouds passed overhead. The wolf looked down to the small child and smiled his wolf-ish smirk. The child was asleep. As not to jostle the sleeping other the wolf lowered his larger body to the ground and let the five-year-old sleep on his flank. Minutes passed and the wolf laid his large head on his enlarged paws. He dozed to the sound of the light breath coming from the child and wind lulling him as the sun beaded down on him.

He was almost asleep when he heard a whisper, "Fenrir." The wolf picked up his head to the sound of his name. Fenrir's ears were alert and shifting trying to determine where the voice was coming from. He heard branches cracking in the forest behind him and tossed his head towards the trees seeing a figure standing in the clearing. Instinctually Fenrir curled up on the child with him, protecting him from the new figure. He smelt the gender of the new being, a male.

"Fenny?" The child picked his head up and rubbed his eyes with fisted hands. He saw how Fenrir was looking behind him and he looked that way. He gasped as he saw the figure in the darkness of the forest. "Uncle Loki!" He cried and scrambled out of Fenrir's hold to run to the figure. His brown locks bounced as he ran to his "uncle". He was scooped up into leather bound arms and hugged to the chest.

"Hello Anthony," Loki spoke. He walked out into the sunlight and watched as his son Fenrir calmed his tense state. "Now Fenrir I would think that you would have learned my scent by now." Fenrir sat up and his ears dropped while he looked to the floor.

"Sorry father, I'm still getting used to this world."

"And yet you play with little Anthony here." The child in question giggled. "Which by all means is not a problem at all, right Anthony?"

"No sir!" The child laughed as Loki threw him into the air and then caught him. Fenrir watched as his father and his friend played. After a few moments there was a loud yawn from Anthony and Fenrir knew what that meant.

"Alright young Anthony I do believe it is time that we depart."

"Alright Uncle Loki, could you put me down for a minute?" Loki nodded and placed the child onto the ground. He then ran over to Fenrir and hugged his neck laughing. "Bye Fenny I'll see you soon!" He ran back into Loki's arms and they disappeared. As they left Fenrir sighed. He stood on all four legs and walked to the small stream where he lapped up the water. He licked his chops and walked into the forest. He travelled up onto a cliff and looked out at the wilderness beyond his reach.

"What troubles you dear Fenrir?" Fenrir's canine head whipped around quickly and saw his father standing within the forest and not in the sunlight. His tail wagged as he sat down with his back to his father.

"Nothing father," he responded simply.

"There is indeed something wrong my son, what is it?" Fenrir stared as birds flew in the distance. He bowed his head at looked to the grassy ground.

"I fear that if brother Fenris has been muzzled, then I shall be too. It is said that I shall be the one that'll swallow Grandfather Odin whole. And yet, brother Fenris has claimed that he is I and has taken my place. Why father? Why would he do such a feat?" Fenris turned around with tears in his mismatched eyes and looked to his father's green irises.

"It is because you are family dear son. Your older brother Fenris knows a fact that the other Nine Realms are ignorant to," Loki spoke as he walked into the bright sun. He allowed his figure to become soaked in the sun. Fenrir saw how his dark green long sleeved leather shirt became a shade of lighter green and his black pants became a dark grey. "Something that I have taught him."

"What is that father?"

"The fault dear Fenrir is not in our stars, but in ourselves. Every prophecy has come true because we try to prevent the coming events, but they will happen whether we want it or not. If you are prophesied to swallow the Allfather, then it is to be so. But do not let it be what you want your future to be." Fenrir allowed the new information to sink in and didn't notice how his father came to sit next to him until he spoke. "My future is to bring Ragnarok and with it shall start the end of the Nine Realms. Fenrir my dear boy you are to have a long life ahead of you, do not let this silly prophecy weigh you down. Your other siblings have already accepted their fates."

"But, father, how I can accept my fate when I know of what is to happen within time." Fenrir looked up to peer at his father and watched as he laughed, then looked back to the ground.

"You only know what is to come," Loki looked down to Fenrir, "and I don't believe you can swallow your grandfather whole quite yet." Loki looked to the sunset in the distance and closed his eyes as he let the wind whip his hair around. "My son," Fenrir looked up, "you have a long way to go until it is time. Spend it wisely for there are the challenges we face eventually." Loki arose and walked towards the forest. Fenrir quickly stood on his four legs and spun around.

"Father!" Loki turned around just in time to be tackled be his wolf son. Fenrir and Loki both looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Fenrir nuzzled his father's face and Loki just held him in his grasp. Loki kissed his furry head and laid there as the sun shrunk behind the mountains in the distance. "Father?" Loki looked down and found one blue and one green eye looking at him.

"Yes Fenrir?"

"Can Anthony come play tomorrow?"

"If he so wishes it." Fenrir jumped in the air with a big 'yay!' Loki smiled at his only child not to be taken from him and thought of the times ahead, and he knew none were going to be happy.

* * *

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!" The voice of Howard Stark roared. The boy in question, Anthony, who preferred Tony, flinched. He had just gotten to his room after Uncle Loki dropped him off. He knew in his mind that Loki wasn't his real Uncle, but in his heart he didn't care. He also knew of the fact that Loki was the Norse god of Mischief; thank goodness that the boy reads a lot of books. He often thought of magic and wanted to learn how to actually master it himself if only Uncle Loki would teach him. Fenrir was his bond brother in his heart and he never would forget that fact as he was only three when he first met the god and his wolf son.

As Tony had entered his room he quickly slid under his bed and shushed himself. His father was angry and that was something to hide from. When he arrived back he saw that it was dark outside and that meant if Howard was yelling at night then he was drunk. His left hand gripped his crystal necklace around his neck that was a fourth birthday gift from Fenrir and Loki. Tony's bedroom door was thrown open and his father came barreling in. His hair was unkempt and half his blue button down shirt was not tucked in his black pants. From under the bed Tony could see his black business shoes and he watched as the owner of them walked over the boy's closet and opened it viciously.

"Where are you boy!?" The man yelled and Tony flinched once again. He must have caused some sort of noise, because the next second the shoes were at his bed. The bed was then flipped over and Tony cowered covering his head. His then father picked up his boy and held him from the front of his short sleeved orange t-shirt. Tony clenched his eyes shut and held his hands in front of his face.

"I-I didn't do anything! I swear!" The boy called in fear.

"Then why are you hiding boy?" Howard asked and Tony smelt the scent of liquor. Tony didn't respond and he was sweating as he waited for the blow to come. "What is this?" Tony opened his brown eyes to look into his father's blue and followed his gaze to his neck where his necklace laid. Tony started struggling in the stronger grip he knew what his father was going to do. Howard growled and dropped his son to the floor. Tony landed and the air was knocked out of him before he could recover larger hand were upon him and grabbing his neck. The brown leather that acted as the chain of the necklace was forcefully pulled forward on the back of his neck and Howard pulled. Tony grabbed the leather chain and pulled back to lessen the pain his neck now suffered. A snap occurred and Tony flew backwards hitting his head hard on the floor and he was suddenly dizzy and tired. "Jewelry is for the weak and women, not my son." His father's voice faded as his vision started to flicker out and the darkness claimed him.

* * *

**Now, I know what you are thinking, well, not really because I am not psychic. But I do know that my readers who have known me, know that I make a thousand stories (exaggeration) and I don't really stick to them. Hell, I haven't even finished one yet. But this idea popped in my head a long while ago and well, I wrote it, I also have a second chapter and stuff. I'm working on my other stories so nobody kill me just yet.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Awakens. Goes to play Pokémon Black 2. Gets on computer. Logs onto Yahoo. Opens mail. Rubs sleep out of eyes. Gasps. And dies.**

* * *

When Tony woke the next morning he felt a weight on his chest, and it was warm? He opened his eyes and the sunlight from his wall window blinded him. Once his eyes adjusted he found a black cat lying on top of his chest. It purred as it laid and Tony suddenly found himself stroking the black furred felines back with his left hand. Its purr increased in volume and forest green eyes with a hint of gold looked into brown.

"Good morning Anthony," a female voice spoke.

Tony grinned like a kid on Christmas and said, "Morning Hela." He moved his left hand behind Hela's ears and she leaned into the touch.

"I do take from the smell that you were with your father, and I take it things did not go as planned once again?" Tony grimaced remembering last night's memory and he found himself looking into Hela's warming eyes that were now full of worry.

Tony smiled, "I'm fine Hela, really." Hela sat up and looked down at the small prodigy.

"If that were indeed true then why were you crying out in your sleep? Or why did I find blood around your head and why did I heal you?" Hela jumped from his chest to the hardwood floor. She watched as Tony sat up and she hissed.

"What?" Tony asked quietly, which wasn't normal for him and Hela started to worry.

"Anthony, you must not lose to your father, you are better than him." Tony chuckled.

"Not what he says, after all Captain America is better than me. I should be more like Captain America, be brave and strong like Captain America. But, I'm not, I'm just Tony Stark. I've already built my first circuit board, what more does he want from me?" Hela trotted over to the boy and rubbed her head against his right arm.

"I found it peculiar when I found you; your neck was red as if something had been ripped from it."

"I-I lost it."

"Lost what Anthony?"

"The necklace that Fenrir and Loki gave to me." Hela glared at the wall as if it would soon catch on fire and knowing the goddess of Helheim would do such a thing.

"I take it your father took it?"

"Call him Howard now Hela he isn't a father of mine." Hela nodded.

"But did he?"

"Yes." Hela went towards the door and slipped through the small crack in the door way. Tony quickly got up. "H-Hela! Get back here!" He opened his door quickly and watched as he came face to face with Jarvis the family butler.

"Why good morning young master, I was just on my way to wake you," the gray haired balding man said. His normal black suit and white dress shirt he wore and Tony looked up into his blue eyes.

"M-morning Jarvis." The older man smiled and laughed.

"And what a good morning it is young master. Now I may be old in my age, but did I see a black feline leave your room?" His accented voice asked. Tony looked to the floor and his left hand rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you see Jarvis-"

"Say no more young master, it shall be our little secret, but do know that you shouldn't show your father." Tony looked into the blue eyes and the older man laughed and Tony couldn't help but join him.

"Thank you so much Jarvis."

"Of course young master and might I add that breakfast is awaiting you within the kitchen." The man walked off down the hall, while Tony went the opposite way. It took him a while to get to the kitchen, but thankfully he'd memorized the pathways. When he arrived in the kitchen and he feared seeing his father, but instead found his mother sitting at one of the tables sipping a steaming cup of coffee. He no longer feared where Hela had gone, because she was a god and all, she could protect herself.

"Good morning Tony," the soft feminine voice belonging to his mother spoke. A smile etched itself onto the young genius' face.

"Morning Mom." He grabbed a plate and filled it with bacon, eggs, and sausage, then added ketchup to go with it.

"I'm sorry about your father Tony, you know how he can get." Tony paused with his fork full of eggs right in front of his mouth. He didn't speak, but then resumed to eat.

"It's fine mom, I know he doesn't mean it." In fact Tony did know that he meant it, but he didn't want his mother to worry. Maria Stark sighed and just took a sip of her coffee. Tony finished his breakfast and decided to leave the kitchen, but not before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. He returned to his room and as he saw his bed he remembered last night's event. Shuddering he put his water down and grabbed a hold of his bed. Pulling down, Tony tried to set it right, but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly the weight was light and he managed to set it down back in place. He laughed and was embraced.

"You're so strong Anthony," Hela's voice spoke. Tony laughed and spun around and embraced the chest of Hela's human form. She had long black hair, beautiful green eyes, and a long green dress. Hela picked Tony up and held him up in the air and started to spin in a circle. Tony laughed even more and was then put on the floor. "I do believe this belongs to you little one." Hela stuck out her palm with the necklace she tracked down and Tony snatched it from her hand.

"Thank you Hela!" Hela's hand then patted his head and let her fingers get tangled into his hair. He smiled and she leant down and kissed his forehead.

"I have to go now dearest Anthony." His smiled disappeared and a frown replaced it. His eyes were wide and he looked as if he was going to cry.

"B-but you can't," he whispered.

"I think you won't be lonely for very much longer." With that she disappeared into a poof of green mist.

"Sometimes I think green is a family thing."

"Well it is if you think about it," another voice answered him.

"Uncle Loki!" Tony spun around and stood right in front of the god.

"Now Anthony I have a mission for you."

"Anything!"

"How would like to accompany me and we can go surprise Fenrir." Tony nodded vigorously and watched as Loki's facial expression changed. "On second thought Anthony, I do not think today is a good day."

"What?" Tony's brows etched together. "Why?"

"No reason, it is just that I have other matters to attend to. I'm sorry, maybe another day." He closed his eyes and disappeared, but not quick enough before Tony snatched a lift onto his left pant leg. When Tony came to his eyes widened. He was in the forest that Fenrir and he played in, where Fenrir lived and the paradise was on fire. He clutched Loki's pant leg and the god looked down and was amazed that he was with him. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"Father!" Both he and Tony heard.

"Fenny!" Tony screamed and ran into the flames.

"Anthony!" Loki roared after him. Tony didn't care if he was scolded his friend needed him. All around him trees were on fire and falling. As he ran deeper into the forest he found breathing became harder and harder.

"Fenny!" He started coughing, but pushed on. "Fenny!" He called again, but this time weaker. He started to have a coughing fit and he began wheezing.

"Anthony, Anthony!" He heard his friend's voice and then he blacked out. When he came to again he was on soft black fur and the ground and everything around him was still on fire. "Father! I found him!" He was then picked up and his eyes met the worried and concerned face of Loki. He closed his eyes and once again darkness consumed him.

* * *

Tony launched himself up in his bed. Breathing heavily he launched his hand up to his chest and felt his arc reactor. Calming down he stuck his hand through his hair and felt how moist and slick it was with sweat.

"You haven't had _that_ dream in a while; I know it was the forest one." Tony shot his head to the left side of his bed and found his staring into the mismatched eyes of Fenrir. The only difference from the Fenrir of his childhood was that he was the same size as a German Shepard. "You aren't the only one who has that nightmare." Tony sighed and got up from the bed.

"Yeah, well you aren't human, your mind is stronger," Tony's deep voice spoke.

"Well maybe if you used your magic you could reinforce your mind."

"It doesn't matter what I do, it still happens." Tony reached into is dresser next to his bed and grabbed a black tee. "So, off the topic of nightmares, how was your night?" The wolf on his bed rolled his mismatched eyes and jumped off.

"Fine I guess, Hela says hi." Tony smiled. He left his spacious room and entered one of his hallways in his tower.

"No, you tell Burt that if he wants to have the contract renewed then have him run it by me first," an angered voice of a female echoed through the hallway. Fenrir chuckled low.

"Looks like Pepper is ripping someone a new one," the wolf spoke quietly.

"Yup," was Tony's only response. They entered the living room area of the penthouse suite that was Tony's home for now. His girlfriend and CEO Virginia Pepper Potts stood in his living room pacing back and forth having a conversation with someone business related.

"Call me when he actually does," Pepper said throwing her Bluetooth off of her ear.

"Well you seem very tense," Tony said walking into the kitchen. Fenrir parted and went over to the couch Pepper sat down on and jumped up.

"You would too if you have to deal with idiots." Tony coughed. "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Stark, but who does all the work?" Pouring a good cup of coffee Tony walked back into the living room.

"Oh Ms. Potts what would I ever do without you?" He sat down next to her and put his coffee down on the glass stand next to the couch. Pepper laid on his chest and he bent down to kiss her on the lips.

"I don't know what would you do?" She started to rub circles into his chest with her index finger. A bark interrupted the moment and Tony glared at Fenrir, who had his tongue out panting and was wagging his tail. "Aw, does the big bad doggy want some love too?" Another bark and some whining. Pepper started to pet Fenrir's head and scratched behind his ears.

"Sir, I hate to have to interrupt, but Ms. Potts your 8'oclock appointment is here," a British voice echoed through the ceiling.

"Of course Jarvis, I'll be right down."

"Of course ma'am." Pepper stood up from the couch, brushed her pencil skirt off and grabbed her tablet on the table in front of her. She turned around and kissed Tony on the lips and petted Fenrir on the head.

"Alright, I'll be back later tonight," she walked towards the elevator, "be good boys!" As the elevator beeped signaling she was gone Tony glared daggers at Fenrir.

"You cock block." Fenrir smiled with his wolfish smirk.

"I try."

* * *

**I am legitimately filled with happiness right now guys. I love all of you, I want to kiss you all. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FEED BACK! T^T I'm just going to go into a corner now. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Why no reviews last chapter? You guys wound me.**

* * *

"You try my ass, come on." Tony hopped off the couch and grabbed his coffee mug.

"What are we doing?" Fenrir jumped off behind him.

"_I'm _going to prepare for Pep and my special night." He approached the entrance to the stairs and opened the door. This was probably the only walking exercise he did for himself. No one _ever _uses the stairs, the elevator is that good.

"And why is it special?" Fenrir trotted down the steps with him.

"Because," he took a swig of his mug, "the tower is going to be revealed in all of its glory tonight." Getting to the ground floor of the stairs a plate was placed on the cemented surface. Bending down Tony placed his hand on the plate and a light came from the top device and went to the bottom. A click was heard and the wall in front of the human and wolf started to open.

"That is so cool." Tony smirked and drank his coffee.

"It's me, what do you expect?" Tony led Fenrir into the new opened space and the door that opened, closed behind them. What was revealed in front of them made Fenrir's jaw drop, showing all of his bottom canines. Tony chuckled as he saw the expression and walked down the short hall. It led into an open space filled with machinery and technology. A whirling noise got his attention and looked down to see his first creation, Dummy. It was holding a tray and Tony placed his mug on it and the bot zoomed away. Smirking, the genius thought of You and Butterfingers, who he left at his Malibu mansion. He often thought about sending for them, but thought the change of scenery would be bad; it took Dummy a bit of getting used to. Hearing the sound of clicking claws on the tiled floors, he looked toward where he entered to see Fenrir.

"How in the world did you get people to build this?"

"Well I built this part, by myself, no help provided. Then again I did all the heavy lifting for the rest of the building."

"I should probably start hanging around you more than Hela."

"Nah, she needs people to see her more often."

"Well in this century there haven't been that many deaths. She should be free." Rolling his eyes Tony sat down in one of the computer chairs around a computerized set up.

"You do know that A) you are supposed to be the wiser one here, and B) you're going to live longer than me. I think we should swap bodies, because I sure as hell know that deaths do not stop every day, they happen constantly. Whether it is from natural causes or murder, they never stop. She's always going to be busy." Typing into the language that only he and Jarvis knew Tony pulled up schematics for a device that's innards glowed green and its casing was a silver color. Its project name was _Beacon_. Fenrir came and sat next to him and then rested his head on Tony's thigh.

"Sorry, I forgot how much death has cost you." Tony looked down to see that Fenrir's eyes were closed and he was breathing softly. With his right hand he put it on Fenrir's head and started to stroke it. His left continued to type as it created new projects and with his right scratched behind Fenrir's ears earning a growling sound of happiness. This brought Tony to another time.

* * *

_The crunching of leaves echoed through the forest as a young man and a black bear sized wolf walked. Where they were going they did not know, just letting the crisp air of the forest relieve them of their current lives. They remembered this placed together, even though it had been many years since they last walked here. They played here together, never leaving each other's side, unless they were playing tag; a game that the boy had taught the wolf, and of course when the boy had to leave to go home. They also remembered the fire that had scorched the land and singed both their minds. Once so large and beautiful and now decrepit and ugly. Nothing new had grown. It was still the same as they last had seen it. Gray grass with darker gray soot around it. The trees broken down, their stumps remaining, but the trunks rotting. The wolf made a whining sound and the young man placed his right hand on the head and stroked down the snout and then scratched behind the ears and the wolf closed its eyes. Sounds of growling pervaded the air and the man stopped. Two mismatched eyes opened, one green, one blue, and stared at the man. _

"_What was that?" The young man asked._

"_What, the purring?" The male voice of the wolf asked._

"_That's purring?" _

"_Well, it's my kind of purring. I'm not a cat." The young man laughed and his laugh echoed through the empty, abandoned forest. He stopped as it echoed and fell silent. _

"_This place was once so lively and full of life," the man said._

"_Father was the one who gave life to it. The elves burned it as they called it evil."_

"_How could this place be evil?"_

"_I don't begin to even wonder why, but it'll grow back, in time." The black wolf walked forwards and the young man followed. _

"_How? As you can see it has been years and nothing has begun to regrow. If Loki was the one who brought it to life, isn't he the one to bring it back?"_

"_Life will always grow back." With his right foreleg the wolf swiped at the grayed grass and to the young man's astonishment there was green grass growing underneath. "See?" The man nodded his head. _

"_But that doesn't mean that life can be restored." The man let his chin rest on his chest as he stared down the new discovery. Now on a different subject the wolf noticed it immediately._

"_That is right, but with death comes new life. It doesn't mean that you can bring back others, but there will be others that can fill the gap that was left." The man smirked, but kept his head down. The wolf approached him and licked his face._

"_Ew, yuck! Fen! What have I told you about that?" The man was rubbing the sleeves of his gray M.I.T. sweatshirt. _

"_What have I told you about being depressed?" The great wolf Fenrir asked in amusement. _

"'_Tony, if you ever become depressed in front of me I will lick you,'" Tony said. _

"_Wow, you actually remembered."_

"_Genius, remember?"_

"_Come on _Genius_, let's go see if you can aim an arrow or lift a sword."_

* * *

The memory ended with Tony smiling. Typing a few more inputs he looked at the time and noticed it was 6'oclock right on the dot. He also noticed that Fenrir had fallen asleep on his thigh.

"Fen, up." The wolf opened his eyes and yawned showing his sharp white teeth.

"I'm up," he yawned again, "I'm up." Tony stood from his chair.

"Come on we have to go meet Pepper."

"Shouldn't you take a shower first and put on some pants? Not that I'm not used to lying on your skin with your boxers on."

"I still have an hour to blow so yeah, why the hell not." He went into the bathroom area that he had installed with a full toilet, mirror and sink, and the giant walk in shower. He stepped out a half an hour later to find Fenrir sleeping of the floor. Grabbing a towel and drying himself he looked at the wolf. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping in the warm misted air of your bathroom. What does it look like?" The wolf had his eyes shut.

"Like you're trying to get a look at all of this."

"Like I haven't seen all of _this_ before." Tony glared at the smirking wolf that had now opened his eyes.

"Shut up you." Walking out of the bathroom and into his clothing room he grabbed a long sleeved black t-shirt and grey dress pants.

"As much as I am enjoying how much you have literally done with the place I suggest you go with these shoes." Turning around Tony found Fenrir with his black sneakers in front of him.

"Alright mister bossy." Fully dressed and ready the two went to the door to exit. "Jarvis make sure that _Beacon_ is transferred upstairs along with Mach 6."

"Of course sir," the AI replied. They made their way upstairs and Tony found himself surprised. In front of him stood Pepper in short ripped jeans and an elbow long white dress shirt.

"Well, don't you look ravishing tonight," Tony said as he and Fenrir walked into the room. The wolf ran to Pepper's side and began to jump at her whining and yipping. She laughed and leaned down for him to lick her face and to pet him.

"I'd thought I do my best to surprise you and it would seem I did."

"Yes you have my dear." Laughing he pulled her into an embraced and smelled her neck where the scent of lavender greeted him. "Mm, you're wearing the perfume I got you." She laughed.

"Yes I am. After all it is a special night."

"That it is."

"Sir, the Mach 6 and _Beacon_ are ready and available towards your use for the evening."

"Thank you Jarvis," Pepper and Tony spoke at once.

"Well, it would seem we can continue this when I get back, do not pop the wine before I return. Fen, behave." Tony turned away and walked towards his balcony and watched as the pieces of the suit surrounded him as he continued to walk. The face plate was the last to put on and in his left gauntlet the device called _Beacon_ lay. Holding it he started up his thrusters and took flight. He soared through the skies of New York and watched the many light below him. He flew towards the harbor and dived right into the water. The suit had its own oxygen supply and for this he was thankful, he didn't want to repeat Afghanistan again. Plunging into the dark depths of the harbor he found the pipe he wanted and with his right gauntlet he let out a little stream of repulsor power and cut off what was needed. He then took _Beacon_ and placed it on where the pipes outer shell was and watched as the device wrapped itself around the pipe and served as its new shell. Seeing his work done he turned on his thrusters and flew towards the surface of the water. Flying out he head back towards the city passing a cruise ship as he resurfaced.

"Good to go on this end, the rest is up to you," he said.

"You disconnected the transmission mines, are we off the grid?" Peppers voice asked him through the Bluetooth he sagged before he left and a little image was shown of her as she spoke.

"Stark Tower is about to be a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy." He turned a street making is way back.

"Well, assuming the arc reactor takes over and actually works."

"I assume," he turned left onto another street, "light her up." He now flew down the road to the tower with the letters 'STARK' on it; it was dark except for the very top floor. And suddenly the darkness dissipated and the tower was fully lit. The letters were the last to illuminate.

"How does it look?" Pepper asked him.

"Like Christmas," he smirked, "but, with more, me." He heard a bark on the other line and Pepper shushing. Oh if only she knew the truth about Fenrir.

"You gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign, you need to do some press. I'm in DC tomorrow, I'm working on the zoning for the next three buildings-" He turned the suit upwards heading to the top of the tower.

"Pepper, you're killing me- the moment, remember? Enjoy the moment." He landed his suit back onto the balcony and machines reached up through the floor.

"Get in here and I will." A circle uplifted behind him and he walked down the stairs.

"Sir, Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. is on the line," Jarvis' voice came through the Bluetooth.

"I'm not in," his helmet was removed, "I'm actually out." As his chest piece and arm pieces were being removed Jarvis once again spoke, "Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting."

"Grow a spine Jarvis," half his body was armor free, "I got a date." And then his leg pieces were removed. He walked back into his penthouse suite.

"Levels are holding steady, I think." Fenrir looked her way as if questioning her. Tony saw this and smirked.

"Of course they are, I was directly involved." He took off his Bluetooth and threw it over to Fenrir, who caught it in his mouth and then dispensed in on the table in front of him. Holograms of the tower and the arc reactor within the building were in front of the red head. "Which brings me to my next question, how does it feel to be a genius?" He circled around her. A woof brought their attention to Fenrir who looked at Tony and wagged his tail. "Sorry, how does it feel _both _of you?"

"Well ha, I wouldn't really know now would I?" Fenrir nudged his head against Tony's thigh.

"I think Fen likes being one. Now back to you," he pointed to Pepper, "what do you mean? All of this came from you." Pepper smirked.

"No, all of this came from _that_." She pointed to the arc reactor sitting in his chest and Tony couldn't help but smirk.

"Give yourself some credit, please." He put his hands on her arms. "Stark Tower is your-" a woof from Fenrir "our- baby. Give yourself 12 percent of the credit." Pepper's face deadpanned and Fenrir flinched, bad move.

"12 percent?" She started to walk away.

"An argument could be made for 15." Tony said using his hand to run in front of himself.

"12 percent of my baby?" She walked away and towards the middle of the suite.

"Well I did do all of the heavy lifting."

"Oh?"

"Literally I lifted the heavy things." Fenrir followed them to the table with the wine on it and listened to the events he was not present for. "And sorry, but the security snafu," he pointed towards the elevator, "that was on you." Pepper was grabbing the wine and a glass filling it up.

"Oooooh," she said mocking him.

"My _private_ elevator," he said while coming closer towards the kneeling red head.

"You mean _our_ elevator?" She grabbed the other glass and began to fill it.

"It, it was teeming with sweaty workmen." Fenrir scoffed quietly. Tony kneeled down at the table, "I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later aren't I?" Pepper placed the wine back into the bucket with ice and grabbed the two glasses filed with wine and gave one to Tony.

She turned to him, "Not gonna be that subtle."

"I'll tell you what, next buidling; it'll say Potts on the tower." Fenrir's eyes widened, no way would she go for that. He held his glass out in a cheers position.

"On the lease," she said and Tony pulled away. Fenrir rolled his eyes at his friends actions, knew it.

"Call your mom, can you bunk over?" Pepper began to laugh as a beep sounded.

"Sir, the telephone, I'm afraid my protocols are being over ridden." Fenrir looked to where the phone was placed, way to go Coulson.

"Mr. Stark, we need to talk," the man in question voice spoke through the transparent phone.

"Uh," Tony grabbed the phone and clicked the unmute, sighing, "you have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark please leave a message." Pepper was smiling and rolling her eyes.

"This is urgent," Coulson's voice spoke again.

"Then leave it urgently." Then the elevator doors opened to reveal Phil Coulson agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Security breach," he looked at Pepper, "it's on you."

"Mr. Stark," Coulson greeted.

"Phil, come in," she said smiling. Pepper rose from where she was sitting grabbing her wine glass as she went.

"Phil?" Tony asked as if he never heard the name before.

"I can't stay." The agent walked in holding parcel. Fenrir beat Pepper to greeting Phil and he whined to be pet at his feet. Reaching down the man roughly scratched his head the way he liked it. Tony followed right behind Pepper with his wine glass and pointed at him.

"Uh, his first name is Agent." Fenrir rolled his eyes from where he sat enjoying the attention.

"We're celebrating," Pepper started.

"Which is why he can't stay," Tony smiled.

"We need you to look this over." Phil grabbed the parcel he held with one hand while the other was still occupied with Fenrir and started to hand it over to Tony. "Soon as possible."

"I don't like to be handed things," Tony said pulling away.

'_Ain't that the truth,'_ Fenrir thought, knowing full well why. Tony looked down to him and stared.

"That's okay because I love to be handed things, so, let's trade." Pepper took the parcel and handed her glass in exchange and took Tony's glass as he took the parcel. She then took a sip out of Tony's glass. "Thank you."

"Official consulting hours are between 8 and 5 every other Thursday." Tony said waving the parcel at Coulson.

"This isn't a consultation."

"Is this about the Avengers?" Fenrir's ears perked up at that. He remembered when Nick Fury the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. had first came to Tony's home after he announced he was Iron Man. Long story short, Nick Fury got bit in the ass that night when he came to talk about this Initiative. Pepper's voice brought him back, "which, I-I know nothing about." Phil gave her a look while holding her wine glass and stopped petting Fenrir. Tony scoffed while taking out a large tablet from the parcel.

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, and I thought, I didn't even qualify." He turned around to make his point.

"I didn't know that either." Fenrir shook his head, oh Pepper, of course Tony told you everything.

"Yeah apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, and don't play well with others." Tony was still turned around as he entered a code into the tablet and it beeped. He walked backwards to the table where Pepper had stood earlier.

"That I did know."

'_We all know that,'_ Fenrir thought happily.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore," Coulson countered.

"Whatever, Miss Potts," Tony waved his right index finger, "got a sec?" Fenrir watched as Pepper smiled and held up her left index finger.

"Half a moment." She walked away and threw her hips side to side as she walked bare foot over to where Tony stood typing things into the tablet. Fenrir followed her and jumped up to his left side as Pepper went to his right. His front half of his body was on the table and Tony all but smirked and pet his head. Fenrir watched the code that he typed into the key pad.

"You know, I thought we were having a moment."

'_Here it comes,'_ Fenrir laughed inside his head.

"I was having 12 percent of the moment." Tony looked at her.

'_Nailed it.'_

"This seems serious, Phil's pretty shaken." Fenrir looked at Phil simultaneously as Pepper looked over and Tony just stared at the screen continuing to enter codes.

'_So he does, I thought he was acting a bit off.'_

"How would you know this? Why is he Phil?" He turned back to her.

"What is all of this?" She asked. Tony glanced back at Phil and then at Fenrir and the wolf just stared at the screen waiting.

"This is, uh." With both his hands and fingers he flicked five holographic icons up and noise entered the room. To the far left there was a giant green man picking up a police car and he threw it. The video repeated and was the loudest one, Bruce Banner 'The Hulk" was labeled underneath picture of a normal middle aged man. In the middle hologram a shield with three circles colored by red, white and blue, and in the middle of the shield a white star was shown. Captain Steve Rogers "Captain America" with a picture of a blonde, blue eyed young man. Fenrir's eyes widened and looked over at Tony, who stared at Bruce Banners profile and Pepper looked at the "Thor" profile.

'_Oh no, Uncle Thor, I have to stay away from Tony, _again_,'_ Fenrir gritted his teeth.

"I'm going to take the jet to DC tonight," Pepper told Tony.

"Tomorrow," he tried.

"You have homework; you have a lot of homework."

"Well, what if I didn't." He turned to face her obscuring Fenrir's view.

"If you didn't?" She looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah."

"You mean when you finished? Um," she started to lean forward, "then." She started to whisper some "things" into his ear that young children should never hear and Fenrir guessed his facial expression, jaw dropped and smiling. He jumped down from the table and saw that Phil had looked away, yup, guessed it correctly.

"Square deal, fly safe." She then leaned in and kissed him. Both closed their eyes as they were in the moment. Pepper broke it and started to step back.

"Work hard," she encouraged him. "So any chance you're driving by La Guardia?" She asked Coulson as she turned around.

"I can drop you," he answered. Tony pointed to Coulson and the agent nodded and Tony let his arm fall to his side as he started to examine the hologram in front of him. He grabbed the blue cube shaped object and held it in his hand.

"Fantastic. Oh I wanna hear about the cellist, is that still a thing?" Pepper asked the agent as she was grabbing her coat and purse.

"She moved back to Portland."

"What? Boo." The elevator shut and they were gone.

"Well," Fenrir started, "who would have thought Phil had a girl." The wolf circled around the human and came to his right side.

"I would have, he's a good guy and he deserves love in his love." Tony looked deep in concentration as he stared at the cube in his hand. It peeked Fenrir's attention.

"What is that?" Tony took the hand he was holding the cube in and enlarged it as his other hand grabbed an end. He then rested it above Fenrir's head so the wolf could look at it.

"It's called the Tesseract. Apparently S.H.I.E.L.D. was trying to use it to make unsustainable energy, but it was stolen by- shit." Fenrir's head shot up.

"By shit? I don't think that is possible unless someone mage like took feces and enchanted it. Ugh, that would be one ugly clean up."

"I was saying shit because, well fuck me." Tony went over to the couch where the wine was placed and plopped down. "Fuuuuuuccccckkkkk."

"What? Who took it?" Fenrir wanted to hear it from Tony and not the information on his table.

"Loki, Loki fucking took it, your father and my fake, but well-earned uncle." Fenrir was silent as his eyes widened.

"There is no way father took it!" Fenrir couldn't believe it.

"He did and there is proof, go look at the info over there. Has his picture." Tony put his face in the palm of his hand. Fenrir did what was suggested and walked over to the table and passed the cube still floating in the air. He jumped up and half his body was once again on the counter. He looked at information and saw the picture of his father: only half of his face was shone and he was smirking while his mouth was parted. He looked beat and tired. But, what got him was the fact that his father's eyes were blue, instead of green. The luscious forest green that he had often stared into when he was young and when he was hurt, those were not his eyes.

"No."

* * *

**Well, here's a little Memorial Day gift from me. I thank you all that have favorited and followed, but why don't you review. It maes me sad. I love feedback whether it is good or bad. It helps me improve, I beg of you review, please. And I swear horizontal line, you will like me eventually. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Before we begin I cannot express how MUCH I appreciate all of your support for this story. Literally I have seven reviews last night then BOOM thirteen. Nearly had a heart attack, anyway I didn't do this in any of the chapters so I'd like to thank:**

**Ssbrock777**

**Mel72000**

**Asbeth**

**Moviemuncher**

**Autobot Firekat **

**Skydancer2ooo**

**Azang98**

**And **

**JazzNProwl's sparklingAriaFyre**

**For reviewing and all of that jazz.**

* * *

"No? No, you don't believe it's him or no you think it isn't him," Tony said from his position on the couch.

"Both, in a sense. Com-"

"Fen, it's him you-"

"_Come_ here," Fenrir commanded. Tony sighed and got up and walked over to where the wolf was positioned. "Maybe if you spent less time believing in your technology and more in magic, then maybe you'd be a better sorcerer."

"Fen, look, it's him. The picture is clearly him. And I believe in technology because it is what saved me when magic could not." Fenrir looked up at him and glared.

"We'll have that conversation later. But look at his eyes." Their attention was turned back to the hologram. "Do tell me that you do not see a difference, small as it maybe." Tony stared at the hologram with Loki's picture and actually stared. Hair, same color, but longer. Skin paler than normal and his eyes were blue and the bags under his eyes were yellowish- wait, blue eyes.

"Blue eyes? But doesn't he have-"

"Green, yes. I would know my father's eyes anywhere and so would you, which I'm surprised about as eyes are the gateway to the soul."

"True, wait. I read about him changing other peoples eye color in the report." Tony reached forward and started to tap the screen with his right index finger. A typed up report appeared and a section was then highlighted. "There, read it." Fenrir read and came to the part of Agent Clint Barton and known as "Hawkeye". _-was stabbed in the chest with Loki's scepter and his eyes turned black, then a bright electric blue, the color of the Tesseract. _

"The Tesseract?" Fenrir questioned surprised.

"Yeah, it's the thing that they were trying to-"

"No, I know that already, but Father spoke something about this before. The Tesseract was once lost to Asgard and disappeared. I never would have thought it end up here in Midgard."

"Howards fished it up when he was looking for _Captain America_." Tony then glared at the profile in front of him. He then looked back down to see Fenrir looking up at him. He patted his head and sighed. "It looks like I have to do my homework."

"And then get laid by Pepper, I heard what she said." Fenrir with his wolfish smirk stared at Tony with his eyes filled with innocence.

"Go away now or so help me." Fenrir bounded away leaving him to do whatever. He used his muzzle to open the doorway to the stairs and went up towards the roof. Upon arriving outside he let himself close his eyes and inhale the crisp night air.

The sound of cars and honking was down below him, but he didn't care. For he knew that silence sometimes was not the answer, you could lose yourself in it. He remembered his Father Loki speaking about the Isle of Silence and how Fenrir's once brother Nari entrails were wrapped around his Father after his other brother Vali had been changed into a wolf and killed him. Poor Vali had then had gone insane for killing his brother and Father had made him his own sanctuary and was allowed to roam. Father had always been blunt with Fenrir, never lying always answering with the truth to whatever question he had.

His Father had been bound to Asgard in the few past years and he wasn't allowed to venture anymore. Odin, oh how that name made Fenrir want to start to Ragnarök. To burst into the throne room and charge Odin, to feel his teeth pierce the man who has ruined all of his siblings and Father's life. Fenrir dug his claws into the gravel of the roof.

"Fenrir," a silky feminine voice said. "You seem to be larger." Fenrir looked down and saw he was larger than the form he had taken.

"Whoops, sorry Hela." He shrunk down as he focused his magic.

"Why are you apologizing?" Asked his beautiful sister.

"Because, well, I don't know." They both laughed.

"Come, Jörmungandr, is waiting, along with everyone else."

"What about Tony? He is technically one of us too."

"He is a mere mortal Fenrir," she said.

"He also has information regarding Father as well."

"Father is dead Fenrir; his soul has not reached me so he must have died while battling and is in Valhalla." Fenrir looked at her and growled.

"You know as well as I that Father would never be allowed into Valhalla. The gods spit his name as if it scorches them, which could be possible because he is the god of fire." Hela sighed.

"Very well, if he is alive, what information does Anthony posse?"

"That he is here on _Midgard_." Fenrir looked so hopeful.

"What business does he seek here on Midgard?" Fenrir shook his head and went to the edge of the roof and stared down. Bright lights met hit gaze and he turned back to his sister watching as her ebony hair glistened in the moonlight.

"Nothing good, something has happened. Something horrendous."

"Then we must alert the others, that is why I have come to retrieve you. Our brothers and sisters await us."

"Hey guys! You having a get together on my roof? I knew you guys were brother and sister, but-" Tony started to guess and a wisp of green flew at him, then a blue wisp appeared in front of him and the blue ate the green. Hela stared amazed.

"Anthony did your magic just consume mine?" Tony looked at her and smiled.

"I do believe so, yes." Hela looked over to a smirking wolf, who stared back with amusement in his eyes.

"Okay," Hela started, "he can accompany us." Tony's eyebrows scrunched up.

"Accompany you where?" He was then consumed in a dark green light and he shut his eyes. A feeling of warmth spread through him and suddenly it was gone and when he opened his eyes his brown orbs were met with an enormous figure. "Oh my sea serpent."

* * *

**Cliffy! Muwahahaha. I can be evil when I want to. Here's another Memorial Day gift, now I have to go do homework or I'm probably going to fail my sophomore year and repeat a year of high school. I can tell you right now, I don't want that. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, first thing, I cried myself to sleep the other night. No nothing bad has happened to me, but probably will to you and your fan stricken hearts, I may break them. I cried because I came up with the ending and oh boy, you guys are in for it. I have yet to tell anybody it at school. *Smiles in glee.* Oh my sea serpent, this will be spectacular.**

* * *

_They were running. Passing by the flames that consumed the forest, Loki held Tony in his arms tightly and Fenrir ran right beside him. The boy was coughing and Loki was looking down in concern as Fenrir kept glancing every time a cough racked his young body. _

"_Father-" Fenrir started._

"_Fenrir, I cannot perform any transportation spell here with so much happening around us, we need to get to a clearing that is safe." Fenrir remained quiet as Loki led him through the woods trying to find sanctuary. They managed to find a small clearing not effected by flames, but would soon be. "Come Fenrir." Fenrir touched his black nose onto his father's black leather pants and then they were gone just as the fire consumed the clearing._

_The next moment they were in a cool and damp cavern. Waves slapped against the stone terrain and a figure suddenly threw itself out of the water. It had a long slender body like a snake it had no arms but blue and green scales covered the whole body. Its bright blue eyes shone with concern and surprise. It had two frills on the side of its head, but incomplete and did not go around the neck of the animal. It had a light blue spine from the middle of its head and continued into the water on the back of the snake creature. Its whiskers from its snout moved as it breathed through its nostrils and fangs hung from the top of its mouth._

"_Father?" The beast asked in a male voice. "What is this?" The snake's mouth did not move as he spoke and his forked tongue flicked out before returning into his mouth._

"_Jörmungandr, I bring you this child to heal him," Loki answered his son. Jörmungandr looked down towards his father and bent his body back as the child began to cough. He held a face of grimace as he stared down at the child. He then levitated his head towards the small body having a very hard time breathing. He did not notice the other being with his father and out jumped Fenrir growling baring his teeth and Jörmungandr hissed. "Boys!" Snapped Loki and both wolf and snake looked at him. "Fenrir you have not met any of your other sibling besides Hela, but this is your second eldest brother, Jörmungandr the Midgardian Sea Serpent. Jörmungandr, this is your youngest brother Fenrir." The sea serpent nodded and went towards the child again._

"_What is the problem Father?"_

"_He has inhaled a great deal of smoke; I have not the power to heal him." Jörmungandr did not question his Fathers powerless state. He simply reached down and bit into the child's clothing and picked him up into the air. He placed him gently into the water that his serpent body claimed and the tip of his tail appeared out of the water. The tip swirled the water around Tony's body, but his body did not spin with the current. Jörmungand's tail stopped spinning and the tip then turned a green color and then was pressed on the lips of Tony. Suddenly smoke arose with the tip as it drew away and Fenrir's widened his eyes. As the last of it went Tony started to cough and his brown orbs opened to the site of a long neck and blue eyes staring at him. _

"_Oh my sea serpent," Tony said as his eyes widened. Jörmungandr chuckled and that made Tony jump in surprise. _

"_Hello young one, I am Jörmungandr second son to Loki Odinson, what is your name?"_

"_A-Anthony Edward S-Stark, b-but you can c-call me Tony." Tony shivered from the cold of the water._

* * *

A deep laugh sounded from the enormous figure and his head lowered down to Tony's height.

"It would seem that you have not changed in the slightest," Jörmungandr spoke.

"Well it would seem that you still are a giant snake in a tiny pool," Tony remarked.

"That was probably the worst comeback ever," Fenrir spoke from his side. Tony shrugged and looked all around. There was Hela, Fenrir, and Jörmungandr, that he knew, but there were others around him he did not know. Two females with ginger colored hair, twins as they looked the same. Their eyes both green and full of mischievous intentions. Another wolf, but smaller than Fenrir was, had yellow eyes that were filled with regret and remorse and its fur was brown, with specks of black and white thrown into the mix. Then there was a black horse, green eyes, and eight legs.

'_Must be Sleipnir, Loki's first son and Odin's horse,' _Tony thought.

"You have yet to meet the other children of our father Loki Anthony, but allow me to introduce you," Hela spoke going towards the children of Loki. She stopped at the twin girls. "Meet Eisa and Einmyria the fifth and sixth children of Loki." She then walked to the wolf. "I'm sure if he were today you would have met his brother and Loki's eighth child Navi, but this is Vali his twin brother and seventh child of Loki." The wolf hung its head in remembrance of his brother and what he had done.

"Father had angered the Gods once again and at the time I and Navi were the only ones that could hurt him the most, but also the most vulnerable. Our mother Sigyn knew the strongest of magic's and was not to be toyed with. So the Gods, preferably Odin cast a spell upon me and I became a wolf with one twisted thought, hunt, kill. And the only," the wolf gasped and drew in a shaky breath, "and the only one there was Navi, my brother, and I-I killed him. I ripped into his stomach and tore out his intestines." The wolf sat down and his head hung lower to the ground. Eisa was the only one to make a move and threw her arms around Vali's furry neck. Hela held her head high in spite of the depressing atmosphere and went to the horse, which Tony had already guessed the name.

"And this is-"

"Sleipnir, the very first child of Loki," Tony interrupted her. Hela gave a nod the stallion gave a nod of his enormous head.

"My brothers and sisters, this man, is Anthony Edward Stark son of Howard and Maria Stark. He is our ally and friend, treat him as such. Only I, Father, Hela, and Fenrir know of his interactions with us," Jörmungandr spoke without his mouth moving. Everyone's head had already turned to the Midgardian Sea Serpent. "He is the only mortal to have a connection with any mythical creature. He is the only mortal to have ever achieved in awakening his core and is the first mortal to journey to any of the other realms." Eisa, Einmyria, Vali, and Sleipnir stared at Tony in astonishment. "But as much as it is to see your face once again after all these years Anthony, what are you doing here?"

"We brought him," Fenrir spoke up. "He has information in regards to Father, but first before we get to that, why are we here? Why did you summon us?"

"Father has resurfaced? We have not heard from him in many years," Jörmungandr's tail rose from the water and gestured to everyone. Fenrir glared at him. "Right, I have summoned you all here because I sense a power that has awoken, as I have only sensed it only a sunrise ago. It's an evil magic that I have not sensed before."

"Then that may have a connection to Loki," Tony said, "he arrived here on earth only a day ago. Sleipnir," Tony turned to the horse, "how come you haven't heard from him in a few years? He and you live in the same place, right?" The horse shook his head and stomped his front right hoof.

"He cannot speak Anthony and neither can Eisa and Einmyria, but they do indeed understand you," Hela placed a hand on his shoulder. "But to answer your question Father is not allowed to see Sleipnir, Odin forbids it." Fenrir gritted his teeth in anger, Odin.

"Oh, sorry guys. Is there a way to understand them?" Hela nodded and ushered him over to the three. "You only have to let them touch you and their magic with do the rest." Tony opened his arms and his right arm was touched by Sleipnir's snout and his left was touch by smooth cold skin. They pulled away and Tony felt the same.

_Hello Anthony I am Sleipnir the first child of Loki_, the horses echoed in Tony's head.

"Um, hi, that's a bit creepy." Then two child-like laughs echoed through his mind.

_You'll get used to Anthony, everyone else has. I am the fifth child of Loki, Eisa._

_And I am Einmyria the sixth child of Loki. Please to meet you._ The girl's voices sounded like bells, they were beautiful, why did they have to be mute, Tony wondered.

"Please tell me you guys can't read minds," Tony said.

"Not unless you want them too Tony, though I'd think they'd get a headache from your brain," Fenrir laughed and was swatted away by Tony.

"So back to the topic about Odin being a royal dick." The cavern was instantly filled with laughter. "I'm serious, he is." Tony cleared his throat and the laughter subsided. "Loki has this scepter that can make other people come under his control, except he is under the same control as Fenrir had drilled into my skull." Fenrir came to Tony's side.

"Father's eyes are blue now and we all know how they are green, but when the scepter touches you your eyes change color and become a glowing blue. The same glowing blue of that of the Tesseract." Multiple gasps were heard, Tony was silent though. "Brother Jörmungandr, why you haven't sensed the Tesseract till now is bothersome, but I do believe we are dealing with one of the Infinity Gems."

"I have sensed that of the Tesseract within my waters many Midgardian years ago," Jörmungandr spoke. "It must have left a residue of some sort because I never sensed its absence."

"If we are dealing with an Infinity Gem, which one is it?"

"Wait, wait, hold up. What is an Infinity Gem?"

_An Infinity Gem dear Anthony is a smooth rock, as you might want to look at it. There are six of them and they all have their designated powers, _Eisa spoke through his mind and the others.

_And colors, the Soul Gem is green and it allows the user access to alter people's souls, whether they are living our dead. The Time Gem is orange and by its name yes you are able to control time itself. The Space Gem is purple and it renders you able to move an object and you can exist anywhere you wish, _Einmyria said.

_The Mind Gem is blue and its power allows you to be able to take control of other minds, _Sleipnir jumped in. _The Reality Gem is Yellow and it grants the users wished whether it is possible or not. And last but not least, the Power Gem its name is exactly what its power does. You can have access to all the power you want. _

"So basically the Infinity Gem that we are dealing with is the Mind Gem, makes sense. It's blue and it takes over people's minds," Tony said.

"Yes," Hela answered. "If it is true, then we will have a problem, a very large Titan problem."

"Titan?" Tony asked.

"Honestly, you have been around our Father and yet you have not learned anything?"

"Well he taught me magic, but he never really said anything about gems and a Titan."

"The Titan, Anthony is a great foe to all of the Nine Realms. Long ago he used to rule the Nine Realms, but the other Realms revolted and over threw him. He used a gauntlet that housed the Infinity Gems and the gauntlet was named the Infinity Gauntlet," Jörmungandr answered his plea.

"That is so original." Tony heard Fenrir snort in amusement.

"When the gems come together he is an unstoppable force, many lives were lost in the revolt before they could stop him. Odin's father Bor took the gauntlet after the battle and hid it in the Vault of Asgard." Jörmungandr finished his tale and sank back into the water.

"It is quite possible that the Titan was able to keep one," Hela said as her brother went into the waters.

"Does this Titan have a name?" Tony asked.

"Yes, but we are not allowed to say it for it may bring his gaze upon us."

"Okay, so the Titan is behind this?"

"Yes," Fenrir spoke. Tony sighed, he then looked over to Vali who had been quiet with his head hung down. He walked over and kneeled in front of the God child turned into a wolf.

"You know, I know what it is like to lose someone, not a brother, though. I mean I lost my parents, but that wasn't me killing them, some drunken asshole did that. I, um, not good at this whole sharing stuff but I was kidnapped and tortured in a cave." Fenrir's claws dung into the ground of the cave, lips drawn back revealing strong white teeth.

"I had a friend named Yinsen and he was a prisoner, just like me. He was a doctor, er, healer, and he helped me get better when I experienced a major accident. Majorly my fault, but still not the point. As we were going to escape he went to buy "us" more time and in the end risked his life for mine. I watched him bleed out and die. I killed him in a sense; I killed the only person who had ever changed my life into what I am today."

Vali's yellow eyes stared into Tony's brown and his tongue was suddenly licking tears Tony didn't know he had let leaked out. Vali then nuzzled his chest and stopped when his head hit the arc reactor. He pulled back ears up and eyes alert as they stared at his chest. "That was the outcome of my accident." Vali came back and let his black nose rest on Tony's.

"Thank you for sympathizing with me," the boyish voice spoke as his jaw moved. He pulled back and sat down. Tony stood back up and walked to the center of the cavern.

"I take it, I have to leave now and actually go do work. What are you guys going to do?" Water started to swish and splash as Jörmungandr rose from the waters.

"We shall plan on how to rescue Father from the Titans hold, unless you do so first Anthony. Do you know the exact reason as to why Father is here?" Jörmungandr asked.

"Apparently he wants to take over Earth slash Midgard. Fen, come." Fenrir came to his side and in a flash of blue they were gone. Hela looked to her brothers and sisters.

"I'm going to see a lot of deceased mortals momentarily," she said.

* * *

**Ermehgerd 19 reviews. *Turns into a bomb and explodes.* WOOOOOO! Thank you guys so much! I am too lazy to actually put up the names of people who reviewed because a) I have to finish this and go finish my homework b) I'm just really lazy and c) I was supposed to update earlier, buuuuut I'm lazy. So here ya'll go and stuff.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, so remember when I told you guys nothing bad happened to me? Well fate comes in the form of my mother and she just has to tell me, hey we're going to kill the dog that has only been with you since you were two! I'm sixteen, thanks mom, really, thanks. The fact was she told me the day before it was going to happen, so yes I'm still a bit bitter.**

* * *

"So how am I going with you? 'Cause I have a feeling Uncle Thor will be able to tell I'm not a dog," Fenrir said as he and Tony entered the penthouse suite.

"You're not, you are going to stay here and help J," Tony said.

"What!?" Fenrir jumped from his side and spun in front of him causing Tony to stumble and almost fall. Fenrir's tail stood up in the air and his head was poised up to stare into Tony's eyes. "I am not staying behind the scenes! You're a genius you should know this already!" Fenrir bared his fangs and Tony threw his arms up in defense.

"Hey, whoa, whoa. I'm only asking you to help because one you know how to use everything around here and two I have to keep my appearance." Tony walked around Fenrir and went to his couch to sit and drink the scotch he'd left earlier before joining the roof "party". "Plus you're my dog, why would I bring you along?" He took a sip and stared at the wolf.

"Because I'm like one of those purse dogs?" Tony snorted into his scotch before taking a sip.

"Yeah, like you could fit in a purse."

"I could try and what do you mean? I _can_ shrink."

"Ha, you're so funny, but I'm not lugging a purse around."

"Get a man purse, they are more comfortable."

"I'll order one right now. J?" Tony looked up into the ceiling.

"Yes sir?" The AI replied.

"Could you order me a man purse?"

"Sir as much as I would enjoy to see that occur, I am getting a magical reading in Stuttgart, Germany. Shall I upload the coordinates?" Tony sighed and threw back the rest of the scotch and stood.

"Yeah, fire it up J."

"Of course sir." Tony made his way to the balcony with Fenrir on his heels.

"Fine, I'll stay. You can just go and save the damn world while I stay here and fiddle my fingers on a keyboard," Fenrir said bitterly. Tony stopped and his hands turned into fists.

"I'm asking you to stay because if Loki does have an army then he'll probably attack one the many cities in America. And if this new team and I don't know where he is you can be the first responder. You catch my drift?"

"Yes."

"And Thor from what Loki told me is a stubborn headed mule and will charge head first into a challenge or battle. From the data I reviewed it would seem that _that_ occurred in New Mexico." Tony turned to face him. "I'd rather have you here, safe, then tied up and chained like Fenris. I don't care if that damn prophecy is true, you are my brother by bond, and I sure as hell will defend you."

"Even if it costs you your life?" Fenrir looked at him, his eyes shining.

"Even if it costs my life." Fenrir rushed forward and tackled Tony to the ground. Giving a huff from the ground he spoke, "okay, how come in the fluffy moments of adorableness you always tackle people to the ground."

"I don't know, I'm not the one making this happen."

"Then who is?"

"They call _her_ Fate."

"Is she a blonde with blue eyes?"

"Yes."

"I hate her already." Fenrir let Tony up and watched as he turned.

"See you later almighty Iron Man," Fenrir walked away.

"See you later overgrown mutt," the suit closed upon him and he blasted off.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but I got Finals to do and I actually have to study and focus. Not good though because I'm going to Anime Next this Saturday (6/8), but you know it's the fun before hell hits. And to the whole Fate thing, that was referred to me, because I write what they do. I am Fate in this story and I am a royal bitch.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I think all of you should hide your pitch forks and let me live. Yeah, I was a lazy child and enjoyed my Summer and all that jazz, I did not forget about this, writer's block happened and laziness. I thank everyone who has been pacient and everyone who newly faved/followed/reviewed this, while I was "dead". I have the next chapter being written in a book that'll be typed later on. So have fun and review.**

* * *

Fenrir padded from the balcony and into the penthouse.

"Jarvis," he called as he passed the bar.

"Yes sir Fenrir?" The AI responded. He walked towards Tony's bedroom.

"Are my clothes still where I left them?"

"Yes sir and I'd be happy to assure you that they have been washed and kept in good condition since your last visit." Fenrir's wolf smirk appeared as he entered the room Tony and Pepper shared and he went towards the closet.

"Fantastic, thank you Jarvis."

"Of course sir." He went into the far corner and drug out a chest with his teeth. A small chest of course, but it held his objects of need. He remembered the first time he took on his human form.

* * *

_Fenrir, Loki, and Tony had just teleported to what was now Fenrir's new home. Tony awed as did Fenrir and then jumped away from the wolf and ran towards the forest._

"_Come on Fenny! We can go exploring!" The boy called and of course he followed._

"_Be careful!" Father's voice sounded behind them. It was mostly meant for Tony as the boy had only just experienced mental and physical abuse from his father, but Fenrir was oblivious as his father never told him subjects such as that. All he knew was Tony had fallen down in his mortal household and it left his right eye bruised. _

"_Anthony, I don't know where I am going, slow down so we can take a minute to observe our surroundings," Fenrir tried to stop the small boy from running._

"_You'll be living here Fenny, you can find out where we can go later!" The wolf chased his companion down through the green of the forest and listen to the new sounds of the many animals. They were on a completely different realm. It belonged to none of the Nine Realms as it was just created by his father, all for him. This was his and Anthony's new paradise, where no one could find them, because no one knew of the location. Father never did tell him what the closest realm was, but that didn't bother him. He was free here; he didn't have to worry about anyone coming for him because of his destiny._

_Anthony was far ahead of him even though Fenrir was faster than him. They came to a stop at the new water bed, it was large and deep filled with cerulean water. It was a sight to behold, as the grass waved back and forth with the nice gentle breeze that flew in. Anthony had a large smile etched into his face, his teeth showing. Fenrir looked at him and tilted his head._

"_Why are you smiling so Anthony?" He finally asked the human child._

"_Look at this place Fenny! It's amazing! And you get to live here!" Anthony replied happily. Fenrir then look a moment to look at the beauty around him. He never did have the luxury to admire the things he was given, he just said thank you, because he was only given items from one person and that was his Father. He never admired the little things because of his future in which he dreaded. But now, Anthony did have a point, the grass was green and glowed in the sun. The water brought a sweet smelling sent to Fenrir's nose and he closed his eyes to smile._

"_That's it Fen! Enjoy the little things! This thing isn't even little it's huge! And it isn't even a thing; it's your new home!" Anthony laughed and still in his clothes he leaped into the water of the river. The water sprung up and hit Fenrir in the face drenching his fur. He glared at Anthony when he surfaced from the river. He only laughed again and splashed more water at him. Fenrir dodged the droplets and launched his own large body into the river. His splash sent a tidal wave and hit Anthony right in the face sending him under water. Fenrir surfaced and waited for Anthony to surface and when he did Fenrir was met with murderous look._

"_You started it Anthony, I simply ended it." Fenrir smiled his wolfish smirk._

"_Yeah, well now I lost my appetite for fun."_

"_Maybe you are jealous because I can create a larger splash than you?"_

"_No, I'm not jealous, I'm certainly not jealous that I'm not a big black beast that takes up too much room." Anthony left the water and sat on the bank, his back turned to Fenrir. That one hurt. Fenrir's eyes started to tear up as he looked at the back of Anthony, his friend, his only friend. Could he take on a more humanoid form such as his Father and Anthony? He wanted to; it would solve a lot of problems, especially with his Father hiding him all the time. He closed his eyes and thought of a human shape, that's what had to think, right? Father and sister Hela were able to change forms, didn't that mean he could? He had his Father's magic, he would be able to, he was destined for great things, he couldn't stay this form forever. _

"_Fenny, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, please don't be angry at- FEN!" Anthony's voice made Fenrir open his eyes and quickly look up into Anthony's enlarged chocolate brown eyes._

"_What's wrong Anthony?" He asked. _

"_Fenny, you- you're a human!" Fenrir looked down and saw he didn't have paws anymore, but hands and feet, his fur had shrunk down to neck length black hair. His reflection in the clear blue water revealed his human face and his eyes, which were still mismatched. His bangs hung down in front of his eyes and were itchy. "What happened Fenny?"_

"_Magic, my dear Anthony," Father's voice sounded behind Anthony. That caused Anthony to spin around and jump backwards sending him into the water. _

"_Uncle Loki!" Father only laughed and watched Anthony try to right himself in the water. Fenrir joined his Father in laughter and then not a moment too soon so did Anthony. When the laughing subsided, Anthony asked one question._

"_Hey Fenny, where are your clothes?"_

* * *

Fenrir chuckled at the memory, as he let his form be engulfed in a bright green light. When the light subsided a young man appeared. His black hair was mid shoulder length and his green and blue eyes glowed for a moment and the glow faded from his eyes and he reached for a leather vest on Tony's bed. The vest was black and symbols of enchanted runes were sewn into the handcrafted vest. Runes stretched along the back of the vest and wrapped around both shoulders and around both sides of the rib area. As the runes wrapped around in the front they all came together in the middle of the vest's chest formed a circle of silver and blue thread.

Next Fenrir grabbed the black leather pants and put the snug trousers on. The pants were just normal and nothing extraordinary. But the next thing Fenrir grabbed was extraordinary. Out of his chest he held a brown leather belt and attached that belt was a sheath of a sword. The handle of the blade glowed golden and marking were carved in making it detailed and more beautiful. In the center of the hilt an emerald sat nicely in the gold of the hilt. Fenrir took hold of the handle and drew the sword. It glimmered and glistened in the sunlight of the now arising sun from Tony's balcony windows.

The blade it's self-had carvings of Norse language and Fenrir gently touched them and gently dragged his finger to the end of the words. Fenrir smiled greatly and remembered when he and Tony had created their matching long swords in a cave with only a lava pit, an anvil, hammer, and a bucket of water. They, mostly Tony, actually all of Tony, were able to create swords of the highest caliber.

"Sir Fenrir, Mr. Stark has reached Stuttgart, Germany and target Loki has surfaced," Jarvis' voice interrupted Fenrir's mussing.

"Thanks Jarvis," Fenrir spoke. He quickly fasted the belt to his hip and sheathed the sword. He then placed his now empty chest back into the large closet and covered it back up with various objects. He then left the bedroom and went back into the living room, but Fenrir then had a thought. "Jarvis."

"Yes sir?"

"Do I have access to the basement lab?"

"Mr. Stark has not announced nor told me such proceedings, so I am safe to say that yes sir you do have access to the basement lab."

"Cool."

"Yes sir, indeed it is very cool."

* * *

Tony flew to Germany and to pass the time he turned on AC/DC just for the hell of it. But as he listened to his favorite lyrics of his songs many thoughts flashed through his mind. Was it true Loki was being controlled? Who could even control him; he is the strongest sorcerer in all of the Nine Realms. What was Loki even doing outside of the Nine Realms? How did he come into contact with the Titan and how did the Titan come into contact with Loki? So many questions and such little time. Loki was to stay in Asgard for many years and he had done so and left he and Fenrir alone and the two have journeyed together.

In those journeys he had witnessed many deaths and had caused many as well, either with his bow and arrows or his twin blades. Those long five years of constant traveling with his brother in bond Fenrir. Five years of dealing with his parents death. Oh how he missed those days, not of remembering his parent's death – more so Maria's, but the constant adrenaline pumping through his veins when a fight would break out and he and Fenrir would end it. How they stole from the enemies of small villages and gave them all they had, they had become Robin Hood's together and they enjoyed every second of it.

They had visited many planets, even ones not even in the Nine Realms. Tony actually had to study many languages and Fenrir pretended to as he was born with AllSpeak and knew every language that there ever was. Soon Fenrir took pity on the consumed by books Tony and gave him his ability as well. The process was painful and long and hard, but in the end Tony could speak all languages, boy that would make a good resume.

When they would fight battles Tony would leave more scathed than Fenrir and scars of little to large proportions littered his body. Because of his magic Tony was able to conceal the scars that his body bore and even Pepper hadn't been able to see. Oh how he wanted to be truthful with Pepper, but he couldn't, he was like Nick Fury in a way. Not the whole spy thing, but his secrets have secrets.

"Sir, we are approaching our destination and from security camera's around the area I was able to establish that Captain America is currently fighting Loki, and Loki sir is winning," Jarvis interjected Tony's thoughts.

"Anything else Jarv?"

"There is also a Quinjet positioned above the fight occurring and Ms. Romanoff currently resides within."

"Alright, it's show time. Turn up the music J and patch me to the Quinjet. Time for my entrance."

"Done sir." Tony let the music play a bit as it was louder.

"Agent Romanoff," Tony greeted the spy and assassin, "you miss me?" He smirked as he imagined what Natasha would do. Probably shake her head and roll her eyes. He was overhead of the fighting duo and Loki had Steve Rogers on the ground. As he flew the repulsors caused noise and the two fighting looked up and Tony opened his hands up and let two repulsor beams fly into Loki's chest. Loki was sent back into the cement stairs, while Tony landed on one knee and got up. Loki looked winded, but otherwise okay, Tony then let all of his hidden weapons show and pointed them at Loki. "Make your move Reindeer Games," the suit's robotic voice sounded.

Loki held his hands up in surrender and let his battle armor faded away. Tony would comment about the helmet later. Steve Rogers aka "Captain America" came up to Tony's side panting and adjusting his shield.

"Mr. Stark," he greeted, which drew Loki to look at Steve then Tony.

"Captain," Tony greeted back.

'_Oh boy, this is going to be fun.' _Tony thought sarcastically.


End file.
